


Sled Bitch

by Sneakysneaksnunk



Series: Sled Bitch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Slavery, things are going to get worse, thorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakysneaksnunk/pseuds/Sneakysneaksnunk
Summary: In the north, Abandoned slaves huddle together at points on the path. Life is cruel and masters are even more so. This is dirty-bad-wrong fic, straight up. Heed the warnings. In this world, slaves serve all their masters, on two and four legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to abort. Bestiality, sexual slavery and more ahead. If you read on past here and still get offended, it's time to reevaluate your life choices.

I thought there were two boys huddling by the abandonment shack where other northerners could dump slaves and sluts that they couldn’t or wouldn’t support. Leaving a slut along the trail was almost certain death. The abandon ones had to trade their bodies for food. Between female bitches and male sluts, I much preferred fucking the sluts into the ground. I had had one for a while who had been very well trained even when I guided him to Lightning, my best dog and he took the knot like a champ though it tore him up.   
   
I don’t share holes with animals so I traded him off for a couple of strong young dogs, but I have to admit I missed the willing tongue licking my dick at night. The path to the town went past an abandonment post where other northerners dropped their sluts and bitches if they couldn’t take care of them or didn’t want them anymore. It had been a good couple of years and most fur traders had more than enough money at the end of the season, but I always glanced at the shack. Most sluts in the town brothels were worth hundreds of coins.   
   
The post wasn’t empty. Two whores huddled together for warmth. They were usually bitches, at least. Getting a pretty new bitch pushed the old bitch to the kennels and the kennel bitch that already occupied it was the first whore to go when food was limited. So the abandonment post was usually useless but there were always exceptions to the rule.  
   
I stood on the trail, not going into the deep snow. They didn’t have trails into the shack; they must have been there before the snowfall. If they were in the abandonment shack, they knew they must accept  dog cock as part of their duties. Northers kept pretty young things in their bed, but eventually another pretty thing would appear. The oldest bitch was gone. There weren’t a lot of sluts that men would just abandon. There was always someone willing to trade bits for sluts, even if they had gone to the dogs.   
   
“Halt,” I called. The dogs pulled to a stop. I set the anchor just in case. Without a sled, men died. The slut on the right automatically turned to me and obediently spread his legs. The slit from ass to cunt if it had been a female was in place like a proper slut. His little dick was as smaller than my baby finger. He had hair around his dick and his balls had fallen. I wanted to hurt it. My dick was hard.  
   
The other was a bitch. Not to my taste, but she was young enough to have value. They took off their head wraps and looked at me. The slut was even grinding against the hard edge of the snow his lude leg spread had created. The ice ran up and down his dick. I wanted that. I wanted to take one of the icicles that came with the spring and shove it into his dick, watching his expression as the icy stake got wider and wider. I would make him fuck his own dick until there was no more ice to fuck it with. “You, boy. Come here,” I called.  
   
“We come together, master,” the boy called back. “I can’t leave my sister behind.” He had a strong southern accent. Northers and southers spoke the same language.   
   
Sister. Interesting. I had no interest in bitches, but I could give her to Lightning to break her in and then send her out to the kennel without any pesky emotional attachments. It had been a very successful year. I could easily support them both. The cold was coming despite the promise of spring. Tonight would be as cold as the coldest night of the year. There hadn’t been tracks on the path and there was no promise another sled would come by. I would take them both. I motioned them forward.   
   
They stood up and held hands as they approached. Within five feet they knelt down and kept their knees wide apart. If it weren’t for the snow drifts, I could kick them hard and see how they reacted to pain. “I am not a kind master. You will serve me and I will hurt you, but you will receive food and shelter. You will be safe with me if you obey. I will leave marks. I will fuck every hole you have. You will serve my dogs willingly as you will serve me.”

The bitch looked slightly alarmed. The slut listened with his lips parted and his face lit up. “My body is your body, master. Do with it as you will.”  
   
“Do with it as you will,” the bitch said, looking away.   
   
I turned to her. “I have no interest in forcing you to serve. You will do it willingly or you won’t do it. If I have to discipline you seriously, I will abandon you after the second time. You will have the hardest of tasks; I do not know if you are a virgin or not but you will be love locked to Lightning and his will be the only cock you serve.”  
   
“She’s a virgin,” the boy supplied. “I am too. We came here to serve our true calling.”  
   
I stepped forward, nudging some of the snow up into her cunt. She shivered and then rocked against my boot. “She has the fever,” the slut provided. “All she can think about is dogs. It humiliates her to say it, but she would fuck a dog right now of you ordered her to do it. She doesn’t know how she got infected, but it’s raging inside her. We came up here for her.”  
   
I shifted my boot so that the edge to the sole was up against her cunt. She ground her clit against it, biting her lip hard enough to turn it white. “Is that true?” I asked.  
   
“Every word,” the girl whispered. “I need a dog inside me. I’m a worthless bitch who deserves to be fucked.”  
   
I had heard of this disease, but I hadn’t ever seen a sufferer of it. The souther ladies were most affected, but it was hidden in the family. “And you?” I asked. I took a hold of his hair, yanking it hard and fast. “What makes you want pain?”  
   
The kid smiled. “Not just pain, master. Humiliation. Use me and my holes however and wherever you wish. There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m just a pain-slut.”  
   
“But you’ve never taken a dick?” I asked.  
   
“Our family was very strict. We were supposed to go off to university this weekend, but we headed north instead. We’ve been moving for days, through the snow. We were told the abandonment shed was twenty miles out of town and we climbed through the snow. I slit my own trousers, and my sisters too. I want our holes completely available to the first norther who stopped. She will serve you for food. I will serve you for pain.”  
   
His little cockle was rock hard. I preferred my sluts with bigger packages for the surface area to hurt, but I would take what the gods had provided. I pulled my trouser down, pulled my dick out. “Come,” I ordered.  
   
The boy crawled. He started with his tongue, his tongue gentle. But it was too cold to have his dick waving out and the boy must have known it. His fur mittens engulfed my balls and his mouth warmed the cock. “There you go, slut,” I said, taking hold of his hair again. If he thought he was going to control the pace, I would fuck that out of him, too.   
   
But he took it. I had been graced by the gods, not just in size but in width, and when I grabbed both sides of his hair and slammed my cock deep into his mouth, he was only breathing because I willed him too.  
   
Instead of panicking like most sluts had in the past, this one looked up at me, eyes wide. “If I wish to take your tiny dick and balls and feed them to my dogs, I want you to hand me the knife and spread your legs,” I said.  
   
It must have been hard to nod with my grip on his hair, but I felt the rocking on my dick. I just about shot off them. It would have drowned the slut. He was just getting to the point where he was going to have to breathe or pass out.   
   
I pulled him off my dick and the ice cold wind on my wet skin was like a cruel knife. It wasn’t that bad of a sensation. He gasped then pushed himself as far as I had pulled him. He had taken off his mitts despite the cold and gripped my balls, hard enough that he had my full attention but not quite painful enough to register. I let go of his hair and rested my hands on his head, just in case.  
   
“Your boot, master, please,” the kid said, his voice muffled with dick.   
   
I jammed my boot up against his tiny dick. He ground against it while doing the things with his fingers. I would have kicked him hard, but he was jamming his dick against the edge of the sole. He started making sounds, which vibrated through me as his pathetic little cockle let out a couple of spirts and I emptied my balls deep inside the slut. I hadn’t had a blowjob like that in months, and not without paying through my testicles. The pleasure surged as a ground my boot against the slut’s dick. He only pushed harder against me.  
   
The slut dropped to his hand and knees to lick up what he had spilled. The girl was on her back in front of Baca, my lead dog who wouldn’t do anything without my permission. She had her legs up and was frigging her clit as hard as she could. I walked over. She looked up at me, smiling as she spread her legs wider. I stomped my boot down into it. “No,” I said, like talking to one of my dogs. “You’ll come when I say you can come.”  
   
“Master, please,” she whispered, trying to rub up against my boot. The surrounding snow was already melting. If she hadn’t been infected by the slut disease that the southers tried to infect good, norther women, she would have been freezing. Luckily norther women were immune; the ones who could hunt provided for themselves and the ones who took the easy path of fucking their way into comfort grew old, eventually. Souther women infected themselves. I’d been to one of their cities. Men and women dressed in multiple layers from their ears to their toes and any display of affection was shunned. The slut still trying to hump my boot would let anyone shove anything inside.   
   
“Get dressed,” I told them, picking up the anchor. “You’re giving the dogs more weight for them to pull. You’ll reward them for it when we get to the post.”  
   
“Yes, master,” they chimed.  
   
I grabbed the bitch’s head. “This is your last kindness,” I told her. “Another wagon will pass by sure enough. For the north, this is a well-travelled path. You’ll only know dog cocks with me. I have no use for either of your holes.”  
   
She shivered. The melted snow across her shoulders was already steaming off. “I will serve your dogs, master.”  
   
“I have a boy at home. He is cruel in his pleasures. You will serve him. When he is finished with you the only place that will take you is one of the special souther stables.”  
   
She looked up, her eyes wide. She had a gentle smile that felt out of place on a bitch that had just spread for a dog and been refused its knot. “I look forward it, master.”  
   
One of the bushes that were asleep for the winter was a thorn vine. The deadly spikes that protected the sweet berries still had their sting. Even with my mittens on, I still felt the pricks. I broke off a good ten inches and handed it to her. When it defrosted, it would be quite pliable. “Don’t put this inside you. You might hurt one of my dogs. You should know what to wrap it around.”  
   
She took it with her bare hands. I turned away as she applied it. I came from a wealthy family that bred strong dogs that were as good at fucking as they were for pulling their weight. Not watching her hurt herself for me was more painful a lesson. When she pulled on her split trousers and walked to the sled, it was with the waddle of a very pregnant woman.   
   
“And me?” the boy asked. “Any thorns for me?”  
   
I grabbed him by the testicles, squeezing them hard enough to make the boy squeak. “You are going to have to earn your suffering,” I told him.  
   
“You said you already had a boy,” the slut said.  
   
“Did you think I wouldn’t?”  
   
“No, master.”  
   
I grunted. “He keeps me interested. I enjoy watching him play. If you can be more enjoyable, we’ll talk about pack position. But until I say so, you do what he says.”  
   
The boy’s lips were as full as a girl’s. His lashes were longer. Instead of protesting, he leaned farther away from the grip on his balls, pulling them more. He had better love that feeling. Kay was ruthless with the new ones. I would enjoy watching him with this one. He had a quick, clever little tongue. I would have to tell Kay he was to keep it. 


End file.
